osutatakaeouendanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kokoro Odoru
Es la 6° cancion del juego Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan!. Ralmente la canta el grupo Nobodyknows+. El protagonista de esta cancion es Shizuyama Kazebayashi Letra 'Original' ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru notte kina teki na kotoba ga dete kita koko wa kokoro odoru tokoro dakara oite'kanai yo oitsukitai nara Get Up Stand Up iku shika nee tsukanee yappa kidzuita n' da 100%(hyakuPA-) shiawase no ishihyouji narase CLAP CLAP nakamadoushi yodooshi tsumekonda APPA- na TENSHON no SHICHUE-SHON Have a dreamin' GURI-DINGU kono ba no kuuki chuushin SA-KURU tsunagaru BUGI- BURI-KI- kibarazu koko no minna to sono kachi aru kara Swing swing sing a song kimajime hazukashigari demo dekiru IMAJINE-SHON nozomu tokoro da chanoma tokonoma tokoro kamawazu BOTAN hitotsu de odoru kokoro ga ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru yappari na Hurry up ore wa isogide ha wo migaku tema wa torasen saa mina amidasu tsuuka katte kokoro sawagidasu jikan basho nado kagirazu GU-TARA tekibaki nichijou MERIHARI mainichi kawaru oto FURESSHU DERIBARI- yurasu Body Rock masumasu BEKUTORU mukau hokosaki wa PURASU e sono chou to tan soko ga douka naru tokorodokoro kokoro goto korogashiau dakara kyou wa kyou furikiru kinou kokoro kara odorasu kono hitotoki hito tabi Go DOA aketara FUROA ukiashidatsu nukedasu yureru Core Up and down kocchi TANTA Tap Let's Dance Come on kasoku kamau mon ka mou itemo tattemo irannai kokoro dake ja osamannai ze Day and Night Shake a body gikochi nai naranaide kawaii kokoro kanjiru mama ni LA LA LA LIVE LIFE　GOOD TO BE ALIVE warai ai shiai sare kidoairaku kizamu oto to kotoba tsunagu kono ba todoiteru nara MAKE SOME NOISE ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru GURE-TOFURU e egaku SUKE-RU wa dekaku tanoshii mon da ERAKU DERAKKUSU nerau hima nanka tanjun ni kantan azukete KAUNTODAUN 3.2.1 narifuri kamawazu muchuu de kakenukero iki maite it's like this sara ni fukai kandou e MO-RETSU Oh yes kokoro odoru kyou e ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru 'En el juego' ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru notte kina teki na kotoba ga dete kita koko wa kokoro odoru tokoro dakara oite'kanai yo oitsukitai nara Get Up Stand Up iku shika nee tsukanee yappa kidzuita n' da 100%(hyakuPA-) shiawase no ishihyouji narase CLAP CLAP nakamadoushi yodooshi tsumekonda APPA- na TENSHON no SHICHUE-SHON Have a dreamin' GURI-DINGU kono ba no kuuki chuushin SA-KURU tsunagaru BUGI- BURI-KI- kibarazu koko no minna to sono kachi aru kara Swing swing sing a song kimajime hazukashigari demo dekiru IMAJINE-SHON nozomu tokoro da chanoma tokonoma tokoro kamawazu BOTAN hitotsu de odoru kokoro ga ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru GURE-TOFURU e egaku SUKE-RU wa dekaku tanoshii mon da ERAKU DERAKKUSU nerau hima nanka tanjun ni kantan azukete KAUNTODAUN 3.2.1 narifuri kamawazu muchuu de kakenukero iki maite it's like this sara ni fukai kandou e MO-RETSU Oh yes kokoro odoru kyou e ENJOY ongaku wa naritsudzukeru IT'S JOIN todoketai mune no kodou kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) kokoro odoru ANKO-RU wakasu Dance Dance Dance (READY GO!) ima GO-INGU GO-RUIN yori tobikoshi oto ni nori oyogitsudzukeru ENJOY (ENJOY) IT'S JOIN (IT'S JOIN) koou suru kokoro hibikitsudzukeru Videos thumb|300px|right|Kokoro Odoru thumb|left|300px|Nobodyknows+ - Kokoro Odoru Categoría:Canciones